Salah Tangkap
by Celeron911
Summary: Hidup ini benar-benar sial bagi Naruto, dituduh jadi copet, digebukin ampe bonyok, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan polisi-polisi gaje bin aneh itu/ SASUNARU


**Salah Tangkap.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****  
><strong>**Pair:SasuNaru.**

**Genre:Romance**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC DLL.**

**Hidup ini benar-benar sial bagi Naruto, dituduh jadi copet, digebukin ampe bonyok, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan polisi-polisi gaje bin aneh/ SASUNARU**

* * *

><p>...<br>Hari ini Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan gontai di tengah taman kota yang cukup ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Ia terlihat sangat mencolok dengan baju orange cerahnya. Matanya menatap penuh makna pada dompet hitam kusamnya yang sedang ia pegang, tak ada sepeserpun uang didalamnya. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan dompet malang itu kedalam sakunya, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh, dompetnya terlempar entah kemana.  
>Sedikit sumpah serapah untuk orang yang menabraknya tanpa menolong atau meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun ia kembali jatuh bukan karena tabrakan tetapi memang sengaja didorong.<br>"Brengsek". Umpatnya. Belum sempat ia melihat orang yang mendorongnya, Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dan sebuah tinju telak mengenai sudut bibirnya. Dan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto tidak yakin apakah dia masih bisa hidup esok hari.

Naruto sadar jika saat ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan, selain mencoba melindungi dirinya dari tinju ataupun tendangan orang-orang yang sedang mengerubunginya. Ia berteriak meminta pertolangan namun satu kata yang membua Naruto tertohok,  
>"Mati kau copet..!" dan sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya hingga membuatnya terkapar, mengundang tatapan miris dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.<p>

Seseorang mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud menginjak leher Naruto. Namun, sebuah seruan menyelamatkan Naruto dari malaikat mautnya.  
>"Berhenti..!" Suara itu terdengar biasa saja namun penuh dengan ketegasan cukup membuat orang-orang beringas itu berheti memukulinya.<br>Semua perhatian beralih ke orang itu termasuk Naruto sendiri diambang kesadarannya yang mulai berkurang, ia melihat seseorang dangan wajah yang benar-benar rupawan, mungkinkah itu malaikat maut?, eh tapi tunggu dulu, dia memakai pakaian polisi?.

* * *

><p>Pelan-pelan Narutopun membuka matanya, seluruh badannya terasa nyeri dan susah digerakkan.<br>'Dimana ini? Di Nerakakah?' pikirnya ngeri.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya ia mulai mengamati luka-lukanya yang sepertinya telah diobati. Naruto kemudian mengamati seluruh ruangan dimana ia sedang berada, Naruto memastikan ia tidak sedang di Neraka tapi sibuah ruangan kecil yang berukuran 4x5 meter, dengan 1 ranjang kecil yang ia sedang duduki dan didepannya terdapat pintu yang mirip jeruji, eh-eh tunggu duluh jeruji? JERUJI? Whaaat the-..  
>Mengabaikan rasa nyeri tubuhnya karena berdiri tiba-tiba, Naruto berlari kerah pintu itu, yah... Ini memang jeruji, jeruji besi, bukan jeruji plastik ataupu jeruji busa seperti di film-film. Dilanda rasa panik, Naruto mulai menendang atau memukul pintu itu, walau pun berujung sia-sia.<br>"Siapapun Tolong aku...! Keluarkan aku...!" Teriaknya heboh dan berulang kali, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan cukup atau sangat, sangat terganggu.  
>Dari arah samping muncul seseorang yang tiba-tiba memukul besi itu, membuat Naruto terlonjat kaget.<br>"Diam BODOH..! Kau ingin merobohkan kantor polisi ini." Kata orang itu yang tadinya Naruto pikir adalah malaikat mautnya.  
>"Kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku, aku laki-laki bukan perempuan yang bisa kau per-eh KANTOR POLISIIII?" Sungguh, ekspresi Naruto saat ini jauh dari kata elit, terlihat konyol tapi menyedihkan secara bersamaan.<br>"Hn. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?." Kata si pak polisi datar.  
>"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Kata Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya.<br>X-o-X  
>"Nama Uzumaki Naruto, umur 19 tahun, benar?." Nanya pak polisi itu memastikan.<br>"Sungguh pak polisi bukan aku pelakunya, disini aku korban. Ooh ayah, ibu, tolonglah anakmu ini." Kata Naruto frustasi, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang pak polisi. Lebih dari puluhan kali Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi polisi itu seoalah tak mendengarkannya. Sungguh saat ini Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepala yang mirip pantat ayam milik polisi itu di meja dihadapannya sekarang.  
>Mata naruto memicing mencoba membaca nametag milik polisi itu.<br>"Sa-Su-Ke, Sasuke..! Hei Sasuke tatap mataku?." Kata Naruto terdengar serius, ia sengaja bersikap tidak sopan karena bersikap sopanpun tidak ada gunanya, polisi ini benar-benar menyebalkan.  
>"Hoee.. SASUKE, KAU TULI ATAU APA HAH?." Napas Naruto terlihat memburu karena begitu kesal.<br>"Tidak. Apa kau memiliki kelainan seperti cacat mental atau gangguan jiwa?." Kata polisi yang bernama sasuke itu datar.  
>"ARRRGGH.. KALAU HAL ITU BISA MEMBEBASKANKU, KUJAWAB, IYA." Kata Naruto yang saat ini berdiri sambil menjambak rambutnya.<br>"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?." Aari pintu depan muncul seseorang yang berperawakan hampir sama dengan sasuke tapi rambutnya agak panjang dan terdapat kerutan di masing-masing wajahnya.  
>"Siapa dia Sasuke? Mangsa barumu?." Tanya orang itu lagi sambil berjalan menuju kemeja disamping sasuke, tatapannya mengarah ke Naruto yang juga memperhatikannya.<br>"cuma copet kecil yang menjadi korban hajaran massa di taman kota, Aniki." Kata Sasuke, baru saja naruto akan menendang meja dihadapannya, namun terintruksi oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbicara didekat telinganya.  
>"kasian sekali"<br>"Uuwaaa...!" naruto melompat keatas meja karena saking terkejutnya.  
>"seperti biasa kau selalu mendapatkan yang manis-manis, aku mulai curiga apa kau sengaja?" kata orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto. mengabaikan Naruto yang masih setia pada posisinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sai, seorang polisi seumuran sasuke yang juga bertugas didaerah itu. Sedangkan kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah naruto yg seolah tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang.<br>"Kau kenapa?." Tanya Itachi yang menyadarkan keterpakuan Naruto pada wajah sai.  
>''Aku hanya berfikir, sepertinya aku tidak akan perna menjadi seorang polisi jika aku mau". Kata Naruto.<br>"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" kini Sai yang terlihat penasaran, jujur Saruto sedikit menarik bagi sai ataupun ke 2 orang lain yang juga berada diruangan itu.  
>"aku baru tau jika polisi sekarang bukan hanya pakaiannya yang diseragamkan tapi, wajah, rambut, bahkan kulitpun juga harus terlihat mirip." kata Naruto penuh dengan nada keheranan. Baik Sasuke, Itachi ataupun sai, mengerti betul pikiran Naruto.<p>

"Well, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada copet kecil ini, Itachi, Sai?." tanya Sasuke dengan senyum misterius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" tanggap Sai menyeringai.

"sepertinya idemu tidak buruk juga Sai." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" kini wajah Naruto berubah pucat pasih.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Repiw plissss ^^


End file.
